


Vampire Teeth

by Ofsucculents_andstars



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofsucculents_andstars/pseuds/Ofsucculents_andstars
Summary: Phil attempts to gives Dan a blowjob in a unusual way





	Vampire Teeth

It was the day after Halloween- a day that seemed more bitter out of the bittersweet and yet came so quickly. Dan used to wish for the years to pass at the speed of light so he could pause at where he found his belonging and happiness, and now that he'd found it, the years spun by in double time. 

But this year Halloween had been definitely good. He and Phil had gotten a final pumpkin spice latte and walked around a bit with just the two of them and the words bouncing between them. Upon returning to their house they had listened to the nightmare before Christmas soundtrack while editing gaming videos midst burning one of Phil's precious Bath and Body works three wick candles. Finishing the day up with a quick live show and wrapping up Stranger Things over Chinese take out, Dan could definitely say that this Halloween rivaled Halloweens past. Innocent dress up and candy as a child to alcohol and nameless girls wearing slutty costumes making out even to Tatinof dressed as Shrek alongside Phil dressed as Thor (Phil had teased him after the fact about how jealous Dan had been whilst Phil's description of what he thought sex with Thor would be like.) Yes, those had all been great, but this one might indeed be the best yet.

And now it was over.

But Dan supposed that was ok.

He was on his bed scrolling though tumblr, enjoying the sounds of Phil rattling around in their kitchen. So domestic... so perfectly perfect...

Also bonus points for the fact that Phil is (or should be) cleaning and putting away Halloween decorations.

"Daann?" The low voice rang through the moon shaped house.

"Yeah?" Dan shouted back. 

Dan heard a soft thudding away from the kitchen and knew that Phil was probably looking for some excuse to escape from his chores.

"On a scale of one to ten, how horny are you right now?" Phil called through the house.

Dan smiled to himself as he absentmindedly slipped his hand under the waistband of his sweatpants to trace over his dick. 

"Ummm..."

He let the pads of his fingers ghost over himself and felt himself simultaneously tense and relax. His body was already begging for more.

"I'd say a good seven and a half out of ten," Dan shouted at Phil midst palming himself and letting himself sink into the bliss. 

The anticipation of Phil's next move put Dan's thoughts on hold as his dick was now his head. The familiar padding of Phil shuffling into the room got louder and at this point Dan's hand was wrapped around his cock and furiously pumping. What is it with Halloween that always seemed to get him so horny? Even as he was well past the rocketing teenage hormones. (Though he had to admit he misses them sometimes) he felt no desire other than to get off. 

Dan sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the darkened bedroom. Whatever happened to the patience that supposedly came with adulthood? Finally Dan heard the already ajar door push open as Phil silently entered.

"Jesus, I feel like a total teen, Phil. We can go again if you want but can you please just blow me right now?"

Dan looked over to catch Phil silently nodding. He then motioned for Dan to expose himself. Dan instantaneously threw off the sheets and wiggled down his sweatpants, not bothering to remove them all the way (despite the long painful history he and Phil had with not removing pants all the the way.) Phil watched in silence until he deemed Dan was ready, then began to crawl on top of the bed. Slowly, in the way that drove Dan crazy, but at the same time in a somewhat timely matter as it was but a quick blowjob.

Though Dan was gnashing his teeth as his cock screamed for the rough love from Phil that it loved so much, he couldn't help but notice how unusually quiet Phil had been. Phil was never too talkative or really noisy in general when they made love, but anything quicker like this he hated having a heavy atmosphere in, and would often have conversations with Dan until they were moments away from cumming all over each other. Dan always loved that about him; he didn't make sex some serious ritual, instead it was just him and Dan: best friends over any other label, just enjoying themselves as they did a fun activity together. 

"Phil, are you okay?" Dan asked.

Phil, now positioning himself between Dan's spread legs, looked into Dan's eyes quickly and nodded again. His jaw shape looked somewhat...crooked? 

Dan started to panic a bit. He looked almost like he broke his jaw.

"Phi-" 

Dan broke into a moan as Phil's lips met his tip and started to kiss it- tugging in a bit of the skin at the top of the head each time. As Dan's legs started to shift Phil caught his thighs and held them steady as he continued to tease Dan's leaking cock.

Dan let out a closed mouth moan as his eyes squeezed shut and his head flopped onto one side. 

He could feel Phil's lips gain a slightly new angle to them and Dan immediately knew Phil was enjoying Dan's little show of pleasure. He always did.

Just as Dan was about to ask for more, Phil started to move down his dick with the same gentle tugging that drove Dan insane. Once he got down to Dan's balls he remained there- continuing his mission to make Dan lose all sense of control.

And it was definitely working.

As Phil mouthed all over each teste (with a surprising lack of spit, which was one factor Phil used that always added to the experience. But Dan definitely wasn't complaining) Dan was able to peel his eyes open to see the sight. His dick was leaking precome and some of his was falling onto Phil's nose, which didn't seem to bother him at all. Just the sight made Dan moan again, and upon hearing his moan, Phil made eye contact with him, smirked, kissed the base of Dan's dick one final time, then began to work his way back up on the other side. They kept eye contact the entire way, smiling a little bit at each other. 

"You know this is almost hotter than you finally cleaning the kitchen?" Dan said.

Phil raised his eyebrows, but kept his lips on Dan's dick. 

"Which is pretty damn hot," Dan continued.

Phil pulled away, leaving Dan whining at the lack of attention. But he knew all too well what Phil was about to do next.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, waiting for the hot wetness to engulf his cock.

He felt Phil's hands leave his legs so Dan could wrap his legs around Phil's neck- something they both enjoyed during oral sex. Dan could feel Phil's hot breath getting closer and closer- almost in slow motion.

Cold. Hard. Plastic.

"AHMAHFUCKINSHITTT!!!"

Dan scream and jumped out of Phil's mouth- which was now open and giggling.

"You- you BASTARD!" Dan yelled.

Phil just smiled widely; his green plastic vampire teeth now fully displayed.

"It's not funny, you rat. You got me so worked up then suddenly when I'm expecting your nice warm mouth I get fucking plastic teeth scraping my penis. What the hell, Phil?!" 

But as Phil spit out his teeth, Dan couldn't help but smile at his ridiculous boyfriend.

"I saw them lying on the counter and couldn't help it. It was just so tempting," Phil laughed.

Dan didn't have a gram of anger left, but he fake pouted in the way he always did with Phil.

"Are you still hard?" Phil asked.

Dan simply huffed and pointed furiously at his neglected leaking dick.

"Aww, my poor baby bear." Phil kissed the head of Dan's cock and began to give him a handjob as he came up so his face was level with Dan's. Dan was still fake pouting, and though Phil knew he was just acting like a toddler, he also knew this meant Dan wanted to be babied as one. Cupping Dan's face in his palm of his free hand, he leaned in for a kiss. Though Dan was hesitant at first, after about a second, he began to kiss with twice the amount of passion. The kiss kept going and going as Phil's tugs got faster and before they knew it Dan was cumming thick ribbons.

They broke away from the kiss, lingering in each other's eyes for a moment before pulling each other into a hug.

Dan just then realized that Phil was still completely dressed and he was still wearing a tee shirt.

"Take these off," Dan tugged on Phil's collar, "I got cum all over them."

"M'kay," Phil responded, shedding his clothes.

"Do you want a second round?" Dan asked.

Phil shrugged.

"I'm a bit hard, but we can wait. I don't want you to be too hard on yourself."

Dan pondered the situation for a moment. He pulled off his shirt and kicked off his sweatpants, so now there were no layers separating them, and pulled Phil into a spoon. Dan wasn't usually the big spoon, but he definitely loved it when he was. Wiggling as close as possible to Phil, he put one hand around Phil's waist and began to inch it toward his hard on.

"May I-"

"Yes. Please, yes."

Dan wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's dick and started to lazily tug. Phil sighed and melted into Dan as he continued. 

Dan pressed a kiss to Phil's shoulder and rubbed his thumb over his slit. 

Perhaps the day after Halloween might just be a good day too.


End file.
